Drinking Games
by KathPetrova.Diary
Summary: Dean knew it was bound to happen. A drunk Castiel was always trouble, especially when he was pretty wasted himself. (AU, Destiel)


~Drinking Games~

A/N: This story is based on a real life experience, and well it was worth to use as my inspiration for my first Destiel fanfic. Enjoy!

 _He should have seen it coming._

 _He should have known something like this would happen sooner or later._

 _He didn't expect it that soon, though._

Dean stood behind the counter of his very own bar, located in the outskirts of Kansas.

Giving its place, he'd never expected it would have turned out to be such a success as it was today. Tourists liked the authenticity of the old building; coated in license plates at the outside, filled with posters of cars from the sixties-one of a Chevrolet Impala 1967 covered a whole wall-on the inside.

Its usual clients, some new ones who by the look on their face regretted walking in, filled the bar and a few of his friends, his little brother included.

With a grin plastered on his face, Dean strolled towards Sam, ruffling his hair. "Sammy, you didn't tell me you'd bring folks!" He said with a slight frown, eyeing the two men sitting awkwardly in the middle of the talking bunch.

"I didn't." Sam whispered loud enough for his brother to hear. "They came to me, to meet you. Something about a car accident?"

Dean looked with narrowed eyes at the men both dressed in suits.

One man seemed familiar to him from the minute he stepped foot into the bar.  
The brown trench coat he was wearing made him wonder where he'd seen it before. The man felt Dean's eyes fixated on him. He looked up to find realization dawn on them both within the second.

"It's you..." The man spoke standing up. Dean, surprised by the stranger's reaction, backed away.

He couldn't exactly point out where he'd seen his face, those blue eyes that peered into his green ones, before.

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." He said holding out his hand. The man took it, shaking it lightly. "Castiel Novak." They kept shaking each other's hand, both lost in thoughts.

Sam looked between his brother and this Castiel-person with a certain amount of confusion, "I don't want to sound impolite or anything, but how do you know my brother?"

Castiel's eyes casted to the ground, before he spoke. "I kind of hit your brother with my-"

Seeing the effort it caused the brunet to say which crime he had committed, Dean jumped in: "I hit him! With Baby and I was hurt pretty badly. Cas over here saved my ass." He didn't know why he felt the need to help this stranger who endangered and saved his life at the same time. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here."

Sam nodded, taking up this new information. Why his brother didn't tell him or how he didn't notice the wreckage the Impala had become made him wonder. Had he really been so busy that he ignored his family?

"It was no problem." Cas played along with a low raspy voice. He was grateful Dean had stepped in to help him, but why did he lie? The rolls were reserved when the accident had happened. "Also it's Castiel." But the older Winchester ignored him.

"What do you want, Cas? It's on the house." As he saw the huge smile spread across the man's face, the flutter in his stomach grew.

 _He should have known he was in deep trouble._

Cas had come more and more regularly to the bar since that evening, until he was there every night.

After a while Dean and him became good friends, true pals who'd do anything for each other. From fighting off unwelcome guests to Castiel being allowed to drive Dean's-patched up again-car. But being every night seated at a counter full of alcohol also had its negative effect on the young man.

"Cas, I'm closing. Please go." Dean said rubbing his eyes.  
The trench coated Castiel tiredly lifted his head up from the ground. He had passed out again after drinking a fairly amount of bourbon and beer. "I'm sorry, Dean." He whispered picking himself up from the wooden plates and trying to get to the door. Unable to stand properly on his feet, Dean scooped Castiel up before laying an arm around his shoulder. "Damn it, Cas!" He scolded having difficulties to hold the unconscious man up right. "This is like the fifth time this month! You've got to get a hold of yourself!" He had barely finished his sentence when Castiel grabbed a handful of his shirt. "Dean, I-" but before the words fully left his mouth he hurled over, emptying his stomach.

Dean clenched his jaw as he looked down to see him puke over his boots.

Taking a deep breath, he patted the man on the back. "Easy, Dude! You'll be fine."

 _He should have acknowledged the signs. Should have done something, but did he really want to?_

"You want me to do what?" Castiel practically dropped the phone. "Dean, I don't understand why I have to help you!"

The Winchester suppressed a sigh, closing his eyes in annoyance as he paced the room.

Sam, who was seated on the bed using his laptop, chuckled at his older brother. He'd never understand the relationship he had with Castiel, but it definitely gave him some amusement.

"Cas, you're every freaking night there, so why can't you help out tonight? Ellen and Jo organized this huge party and I offered them Deanmonic as the place for it to be held."

Sam rolled his eyes as the name of the bar reached his ears. The fact that people found it funny was ridiculous in his eyes.

"Why do I have to be present?" Castiel's voice came over the speaker again.

Dean was about to slam his iPhone against the wall. Sometimes his best friend could make him want to pull his hair out.

"Just... Be sure you're there and wear a white t-shirt!" With that Dean ended the call, throwing his phone on the table.

Sam eyed him with a grin: "Trouble in paradise?" The look his brother gave him would be rooted forever in the back of his mind. "Wipe that smirk of your face or I'll tell everyone about the poop-incident."

Sam's face went pale. "You wouldn't dare." He said barely louder than a whisper, afraid anyone would actually hear about that little accident.

Dean lifted an eyebrow; "I've got a video and everything, Samuel."

Sam parted his lips to speak, closing them almost immediately.

The silence proved that he had made his point, a smile forming on his face.  
Dean deleted that footage years ago.

 _Worst idea of his life! Or maybe the contrary, maybe the best..._

The night was a success. Though it started rather slow, people standing in groups, not one of them moving a single muscle.

"This party's a bust." Jo said as she walked up to the bar giving Dean a dollar for a beer. "Just give it time. People will get dancing once the booze starts flowing." The blonde chuckled accepting the red cup he gave her. She zipped a few times at her drink, before noticing the door opening.  
"Who're those?" She asked as a group of men and women entered the bar, all dressed in white shirts and black pants. At the front stood someone familiar, though.

Dean looked up while filling another cup. Almost dropping it as he saw him.

"Give me a minute." Dean told her as he stepped towards the brown-head. "Cas, can I speak to you for a second?" Before he got the chance to answer, Dean pulled him at his arm away.

"Who the hell are these people?" He demanded, his voice low.

Castiel didn't seem to notice the bewildered look in his eyes as he replied: "My brothers and sisters. Well a few of them."

Completely confused now, Dean glanced at the door.  
Twenty-three people were standing in the doorway, of all categories.

Dean's eyes fixated on Cas again. "I don't know if you've noticed, but those people aren't exactly brown hair, blue eyes."

But to his own surprise Castiel didn't give him his 'I don't understand' trademark.  
"They're family, Dean. And we're here to help."

With that he walked away, going back to his family.

He didn't expect it at all, but Castiel's family was actually an amazing help.  
Despite their awkwardness and weird names they were good at what they did.

"Michael, the Jack's gone. Mind getting some in the basement?" The black-haired boy, whose features were kind of familiar to Dean, nodded leaving without a word.

As two girls he had seen before approached him with four tickets he grinned.  
"Back again, huh?" They shared a glance. "Weren't you here like five minutes ago, buying a beer?" The dirty blonde rolled her eyes at him. "We're not here for ourselves, old man."

Dean almost choked on his own drink, having to put the cup down to regain control of his breathing again. "Besides, we're old enough to drink when an adult's with us."

He tried his best not to take the ticket and simply throw her order onto her shirt. "And who may that be?" He demanded with a forced smile.

The redhead, who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation, pointed at a man standing in the middle of the dance floor. The tape they had covered the bar with strapped around his middle, glow sticks tucked behind his ears.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "One minute." He yelled above the music, as he pushed himself over the bar. "Hey!" She said pulling him back at his arm. "Can we take our drinks ourselves?" Dean knew they were everything but sober. It wouldn't matter what he'd say.

"Go ahead." He shrugged, pulling himself loose before stalking off in Castiel's direction.

"Cas," He grabbed the man by his arm, yanking him to the side. "I thought you agreed to help." He looked the man up and down. "Downing all my liquor isn't part of the job description."

"Dean," He slurred needing the wall for support. "I-I am helping... I brought people to this horrible party and at least Jo and Ellen got something out of it now."

Dean knew going into discussion with the drunken version of his friend wasn't going to work so he changed the subject.

"Who're they?" He said nudging his head towards the bar.

The two girls had taken place onto the counter, downing cups filled with booze rapidly.

Castiel glanced at them ones. "Anna and Rachel. My sisters. Rachel probably gave you a hard time?" Dean's eyes went towards the blonde dressed like everyone else in the room. "How'd you guess."

Castiel chuckled: "Experience."

With that he left Dean standing, pushing past him to return to the dance floor.

Dean followed him with his eyes, feeling hurt by the fact he was left out. He never imagined Castiel had friends outside of his own group. He never talked about them. Never told him about his little sisters or big brothers. Never talked about anything involving his personal life.

Dean licked his lips before walking back to his bar.

"You think I'm old?" He shouted to get Rachel's attention. The blonde looked down at him, kneeling when she saw the look in his eyes.

"No, but you act like one." He deadpanned, taking the cup out of her hand. Dean downed it at ones. The woman looked up at Anna with a smirk. "Want to do a game..."

"Dean." He said placing himself onto the bar as well. "And give me your best shot!"

Anna handed him the full bottle of Jack Daniels that had been placed there by Michael moments earlier. "Let the games begin." She grinned plopping the button.

2:30 AM. Most people had left, a few still dancing to a non-existing beat, some lying on the floor.

Dean pulled his head from the counter, his ears ringing. "What the hell..." He whispered, grabbing his head. His vision a blur his memory foggy.

"Losechester?" He heard a small voice. He looked in the direction of the voice. "Anna?" The redhead was cleaning up some glasses that were scattered across the floor. "Finally you're awake!" She whispered instinctively. "How's your head?"

Dean couldn't tie anything together. Everything seemed out of place?

"Painful, where's Rachel?" He asked, his own voice sounding incredibly harsh to his ears.

"On the toilet, either puking or cleaning."

As the words left her mouth he felt his own stomach turn.

"Losechester, you okay?" Anna demanded, as he grew pale. She dropped the mob going towards him. "Dean?"

He made a move for the door. "Oh God, not on the floor! Not on the floor!" She helped him the best she could. "Your boyfriend is on the toilets with Rachel anyway."

 _Boyfriend?_ Was the only thing that remained in his mind, but he didn't dare to ask afraid his stomach would empty itself.

"Castiel!" Anna screamed ones they were in the hallway that lead towards the bar. _Wait he's the boyfriend?_

"He's gonna pu-" Dean hurled forward the second Castiel made his way around the doorpost. "Dean?" A chuckle escaped his lips as he noticed Anna's expression. "Sorry." Dean whispered, his voice raspy.

"Castiel, what's happening?" Rachel came out of the ladies room, a glass filled with a greenish substance in her hand.

"Oh my..." She erupted in laughter at the sight. "Don't." Anna stated before taking a step aside. "Castiel, take your boyfriend over here to the loo, please!" With that she stormed off towards her sister, pulling her by her hair outside.

"Why does she call us like that?" Dean demanded, taking a place on the ground. He didn't feel good enough to stand up just yet.

"I guess because of what happened last night. Why?"

 _Last night?_ Dean felt panic coarse through his veins. _What the hell happened yesterday? Take a deep breath, Winchester. Try to remember._ Tatters of the previous night began to appear in his mind.

"Dean, you okay?" His voice sounded distant. One memory was replaying in front of his eyes like a broken record. "Cas, did we really?" His brows itched together; Castiel took place next to his friend. He laid his hand comfortingly on his back. "I don't understand, Dean. What did we do?"

Dean didn't know if he'd be able to say it without some vomit coming with the sentence all together.

"D-did we ki-kiss?" He looked towards Castiel, noticing how close they were.

"We did." He admitted guilty as charged. Not that Dean heard much of it. He was staring at the man's lips, remembering the softness of them, the liquor taste that had graced them.

Castiel misunderstood Dean's silence for rejection. He felt the need to explain. "Look, after Rachel and Anna challenged you, you became so open and easy-going and I know my people skills aren't that good but I felt like you wanted it as much as me, so I grabbed you from across the counter and kissed you and I know I shouldn't have, but-" Dean was sick of the babbling kissing his partner in crime full on the lips.

As the seconds went by he deepened the kiss, before remembering what had happened earlier. "Oh God." He mumbled as he pulled back. Feeling his stomach turn and twist again he pushed himself up running towards the bathroom.

Castiel licked his lips, the bitter taste touching his tongue as well. "Oh Father!" With that he followed his-soon to be-boyfriend towards the toilets.

Both unaware someone had witnessed it all.

Coming out from underneath the table-that had been his residence for the night-Sam walked towards the exit. "That was about time."

The End


End file.
